A Special Christmas
by dbzlover135
Summary: This is a One-Shot that has to do with my OC Sapphire; It is the day of Christmas and Gohan wants to get Sapphire something really special what will he get her?


_**A Speical Christmas** _

**_This is my DBZ One-Shot for Christmas! ENJOY!_**

* * *

It has been a year sence Buu was defeated.

Vegeta has surprisingly become a much more caring father.

When others aren't around.

It was the morning before Christmas and all through CC it was peaceful.

Sapphire was sleeping in her bed when her door slowly opened up.

Trunks and Goten both chuckled quietly as they walked into her room.

Goten was holding a giant bucket full of snow they collected from outside.

They both levitated into the air ready to pour it on her.

Sapphire smirked against her pillow when she sensed the two of them.

Right when Goten was tipping the bucket over Sapphire's arm shot up making the snow fall on the demi-saiyans.

She chuckled when she heard them scream and sat up.

They were sitting on the ground, covered in snow.

"Thats why you never sneak up on me."

"Sorry 'Phire it was Trunks idea!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"UH HUH!"

"NUH UH!"

Sapphire rolled her eyes and put her hands over their mouths.

"Lets just say this never happened."

They both nodded.

Goten picked up the bucket and walked out of her room with Trunks.

Sapphire sighed and flared her ki making the snow evaporate that was on the ground.

After that, she sensed all the Z Gang's powerlevels in the living room.

She sighed then grabbed some clothes then walked into the bathroom.

Once she was finished taking a shower she put her clothes on.

She wore skinny jeans, socks, a black tank top, and a gray hoodie over the tank top.

She opened the door to her room and walked down the stairs seeing everything decorated.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hey Sapphire! How are you?" Goku asked.

"Fine but why is there a tree in here? Their supposed to be outside."

"You mean you haven't heard of Christmas?"

"No."

Goku gasped.

Bulma rolled her eyes then walked up to Sapphire's side.

"She's never celebrated it because during the 7 years Vegeta made her train day and night."

"But it was worth it she didn't get killed now did she?" Vegeta said.

Bulma sighed.

"Christmas is when family and friends get together, open presents, and wait for Santa Claus to come and deliever the presents."

"Santa Claus? Who is he?"

Bulma smirked.

She had the perfect plan.

"Santa is a man that goes all around the world in a night then gives presents to the good girls and boys but the bad children get coal."

She raised an eyebrow.

"You allow a man into your home at night to leave presents for your children? Sounds very creepy."

"Well you better be good or no presents that goes for you to Vegeta."

He smirked.

"Do you know me woman?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes and I'm hoping the two of you will behave."

"Us? What about Trunks? He keeps pulling pranks with Goten on me!"

Bulma looked at them.

They rocked side to side as they whistled.

"They are children its normal for them to do that."

"Gohan and I didn't."

"Thats because they didn't grow up the way either of us did." Gohan said.

She growled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Lets watch some Christmas movies everyone!"

Vegeta and Sapphire looked at Bulma confused.

Bulma walked over to the TV then put a DVD in and turned the TV on.

They waited a little bit before it came on.

After they watched about 4 movies Sapphire felt like she was going to die.

As everyone was hypnotized to the TV she got on her hands and knees then crawled away.

She made her way into the kitchen and sighed as she stood up.

"Why aren't you watching the movie?" A voice asked.

She turned around then smiled at Gohan.

"Its a bit too cheerful for me."

"But it will get you in the Christmas spirit for tomorrow."

"I don't want an old man coming here and giving us presents its creepy."

Gohan chuckled.

"You believed Bulma about Santa?"

"What do you mean? He's made up?"

"Yeah its just something adults tell their children so they behave."

"Why did she tell me that he was real then?"

"Don't ask me but don't tell Trunks or Goten he isn't real."

"Why?"

"Their still kids with crazy imaginations."

"Fine."

He walked over to her and sat in a seat beside her.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"I don't care."

"Aw come on there has to be something."

"Not really I've got everything I could ever ask for a great family and friends."

He sighed.

"Fine."

She smiled then kissed his cheek making him blush.

"W-What was that for?"

"For caring so much."

He smiled then rubbed her cheek.

"Why wouldn't I."

"Aw, thats just so cute!" A voice said.

They both turned around seeing all the Z Fighters looking at them.

Sapphire blushed when she saw Bulma taking a picture.

Chi-Chi smiled at Gohan.

"She'll be a great wife Gohan."

Sapphire blushed even more then hid her face in her hands.

Vegeta smirked then nudged Goku's arm.

"What is it Vegeta?"

"It seems your brat and mine have a thing for each other."

Goku smiled.

"I guess so its like they were meant for each other."

"Well Sapphire is the last female saiyan and your brat has saiyan blood in his veins so its only normal is they mate."

"Thats cool then we'll be related!"

Vegeta paled.

"Sapphire are you sure you don't want to rethink who your mate is going to be?"

She rolled her eyes.

Gohan chuckled as he stood up then forced Sapphire to stand up.

She glared at all the Z Fighters making them take a step back from her Vegeta-like glare.

A drunk Roshi walked up to Sapphire with a smile on his face.

"Hey G-Gohan, do you mind if I steal your girlfriend for a little while?"

Sapphire growled.

"I don't think thats such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Sapphire would most likely kill you."

He laughed then slapped Gohan's shoulder.

"She wouldn't do that, would you Sapphire?"

She smirked.

"I wouldn't kill you."

"See Gohan."

"I would kill you slowly."

He gulped and paled at the same time then ran off.

Yamcha laughed.

"Good luck with Sapphire, Gohan she has Vegeta's temper."

Vegeta and Sapphire growled at him.

He laughed nervously and hid behind Goku.

Sapphire crossed her arms over her chest.

After a very stressful day of an annoying Roshi and flying to get him some sensu beans, the day was over.

Once everyone left Trunks was bouncing off the walls in excitement.

Vegeta grabbed him by the back of his pajama shirt then set him on the ground.

"Calm down Trunks."

"Right sorry dad I'm just so excited about tomorrow!"

"Whatever now get to bed."

"Alright night dad."

He nodded as Trunks ran to his room.

Sapphire walked passed her father giving him a kiss on the cheek then walking up the stairs to her room.

When she got there she put on some navy blue cotton pants that had snowflakes on them and a gray tank top.

She crawled into her bed then fell asleep.

The next morning Sapphire was woken up by Trunks jumping on her stomach.

She opened her eyes seeing him smiling in her face.

"Sapphire get up! Its Christmas!"

She yawned then sat up as Trunks ran off to get their parents up.

Sapphire heard someone ringing the door bell and groaned.

She put her hair up in a high pony-tail then walked down to the front door.

She passed by the Christmas tree then gasped from all the presents.

The amount of presents there were almost made it impossible to see the tree.

She shook off her shock then opened the door.

All the Z Fighters stood there in their pajamas.

"What are you all doing here?"

"We always do this." Chi-Chi said.

"What would that be?"

Sapphire let them all in.

"We come over here to open our presents its a tradition."

She nodded then closed the door.

Trunks flew down the stairs then ran towards his presents along with Goten.

Bulma dragged Vegeta down the stairs much to his anger.

Once everyone opened their presents Sapphire was laying on the couch bored.

Goku stood above her then smiled.

"Did you like your presents Sapphire?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Well Gohan got you a present."

She sat up then looked at Goku confused.

"Where is Gohan?"

"Outside with your present."

"Is he going to come in or what?"

"He told me to gather everyone up so hold on."

She rolled her eyes as Goku got the Z Fighters in the living room.

Once everyone was in the living room Goku walked over to the door then opened it a little telling Gohan something.

Goku stepped away from the door then made Sapphire stand up.

Gohan opened the door and smiled as he stood in front of her.

"I hope you like your present it took me all night to think of this."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay."

He looked over at the door.

"Come on in were all waiting for you."

Sapphire looked to the door as she heard footsteps.

She put a hand over her mouth when a woman walked inside.

She had waist length black hair, wearing female saiyan armor, had a smile on her face, a halo over her head, and looked a little like Sapphire.

The woman walked toward her and touched her face.

"Its so good to see you Sapphire."

"I-Is it really you?"

"Yes its me, your mother."

Sapphire smiled and hugged her.

Elizabeth smiled and returned the hug.

Elizabeth broke the hug then looked over at Gohan.

"You have a very nice mate he told me all about how brave you were when you fought that Buu monster with your father and Kakkarot."

She blushed.

"Yeah I guess so."

She looked over at Goku then walked toward him.

"Thank you for protecting her Kakkarot."

"No problem Lizzie I owed you anyway."

She looked over at Vegeta and smiled.

"Hello Vegeta."

He stood there staring at her shocked.

"Its been a while hasn't it." He said.

"Yes it has and all I can say is you did a good job raising her."

He smiled.

"Yes well I did screw up a few times but I had some help."

She nodded and stood in front of Bulma.

"Thank you for taking the role of being Sapphire's mother I owe you for taking care of her."

Bulma smiled.

"No problem she's a wonderful girl."

"Yes I know I've been watching over you all for a while and all I can say is your all wonderful people."

Trunks walked up to her then pulled on her long dress.

Elizabeth bent down and ruffled his hair.

He smiled.

"So your Sapphire's real mom?"

"Yes I am."

"I can tell you guys look exactly alike."

She smiled.

Goten walked over to her and smiled.

"Are you a good fighter like Sapphire?"

"A little but I'm nowhere near her strength."

"Are you as nice as her?"

"That I am."

"Awesome its like there are two Sapphires!"

Elizabeth chuckled and ruffled his hair.

She stood up then looked at Sapphire.

She walked over to her and wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry sweetie."

"I-I can't help it, its like I'm meeting you for the first time."

She smiled.

"Don't worry whenever you need me I will always be in your heart."

"But I feel bad because if it weren't for me being born then you wouldn't have been killed by Frieza."

"Don't talk that way if you weren't born then you wouldn't have met these amazing people."

"I know but I still feel like its my fault."

"It was my choice and if anything your father could have stopped me but he didn't."

Sapphire looked at her father who nodded his head.

"But you aren't mad that dad mated with Bulma?"

"Of course not I knew that one day he would escape Frieza with you and you would need a new mother and he would end up falling in love with someone else."

Vegeta blushed.

Elizabeth smirked back at him.

"And he chose a very beautiful and smart woman at that."

"Yeah I know but don't you wish you could be alive again?" Sapphire asked.

"I do wish I was at times but if I was then I would ruin this perfect relationship you have with Bulma and your father has with her."

"No you wouldn't everything would be normal."

She smiled and grabbed her hands.

"It was supposed to be this way if I never was killed by Frieza then Trunks would have never been born."

Sapphire looked at Trunks.

"Yeah your right."

"And who knows what else would have changed your father might have never came to Earth if I was still alive."

Sapphire felt tears fill up her eyes.

"But I still need you at times."

"No you don't your a smart girl and you've got Bulma."

"I know that but what if I had questions about my saiyan heritage?"

"You could ask your father."

"But what if he forgot some of it? W-What if I had a question like...is it normal for female saiyans to be super saiyans?"

She touched Sapphire's cheek.

"You have to find out on your own."

Elizabeth looked at her hand as it began to fade away.

Sapphire looked at her confused.

"Whats going on?"

"My time is up I have to return to Otherworld."

Sapphire gasped.

"Don't go mom!"

"I have to but I want you to have this."

She removed a locket from around her neck then put it in Sapphire's hand.

"Its so you'll never forget me I love you Sapphire I'll see you when your time is up daughter, goodbye."

Sapphire bit her lip as her mother faded away completely.

She looked down at the locket in her hand then opened it up.

On one side was a picture of Elizabeth and the other side was of Vegeta.

Sapphire clutched it in her hand and smiled.

Bulma walked up to her then touched her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay."

"Are you su-"

She got cut off as Sapphire hugged her.

Bulma returned the hug with a smile on her face.

Sapphire broke the hug then looked at Gohan.

He was smiling at her.

"Thank you so much Gohan."

"No problem I knew how much you missed your real mom so I asked Baba to bring her back."

She walked toward Gohan then wrapped her arms around his waist then rested her head on his chest.

Gohan blushed as everyone _"awed"_ at the sight.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist then rested his cheek on top of her head.

Goku looked over at Vegeta seeing a tear on his face.

"Vegeta are you crying?"

"What!? Of course not! The Prince of all Saiyans does not cry!"

Bulma smirked then walked over to him and hugged him.

He didn't return the hug but Bulma knew that he would if no one was there.

Sapphire broke the hug then smiled at Gohan.

"Your the greatest guy in the world besides your father."

He chuckled.

"I guess so."

She lightly kissed him on the lips making Trunks and Goten gag but the adults _"aw"_ at the sight.

His whole face blushed red.

Sapphire giggled.

"Are you nervous Gohan?"

"W-What? N-No! Why would I be?"

She rolled her eyes with a smile on her face and looked at the locket.

She clipped it around her neck.

She looked at everyone with a smile.

"Why are you all just standing there? Lets enjoy Christmas!"

Everyone cheered in response.

For the rest of the night they all enjoyed the holiday together as one big happy family.

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed this story it came to me in a dream after I watched a bunch of Christmas movies with my family anyway I hope you all have a Merry Christmas!**_


End file.
